Changshan Savior 2015 Year End Special
by SilentNinja
Summary: Sanada Yukimura held a Christmas Party at his family mansion with people from three popular Warriors series and historical simulation games. Zhao Yun discuss his worries about his drama's delays and flaws. The Ma Chao and Wang Yi plot that's been built in the Koei building stories and Koei and I Zhen Ji spinoff this year is now being addressed in this two part fic. Part 2 Up!
1. Yukimura's Xmas Party

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: How about a two part special for the year 2015 end?

Chang Shan Savior: Year End Special

Yukimura's 2015 Xmas Party

* * *

At Sanada Mansion…

Yukimura invites everyone from Three Kingdoms to the latest Warriors Orochi title and announce next year as the year of Sanada. This year, he, Kunoichi, Kai, and Chacha along with Ieyasu, Ina, Nobuyuki, Takatora, Masamune, Kanetsugu and the rest of the historical figures who play a major role in the Osaka Campaign drama make their final promotions on the 400 year old battle that ended the Sengoku era.(Technically, the Toyotomi regime)

"Next year when my drama comes out, you'll have my Sengoku Basara Sanada Special, the latest Nobunaga's Ambition Sphere of Influence expansion that will put ROTK 13 to shame, and please look forward to the next Samurai Warriors," Yukimura announced.

Wang Ping whispered at Zhang Yi's ears, "Why is he getting all the special treatment?! Zhao Yun has a drama that's supposed to come out this month!"

"He's Japanese. Hm, I don't think Zilong's drama is going to come out this month as I've heard there have been reports on Chinese people boycotting Korean idols in their historical epics…" Zhang Yi replied.

"This is bad! We can't let Yukimura have all the attention next year!" Wang Ping whined.

"I'm with you on this a hundred percent, but face it Zijun, this is Japan we're talking about. Compare to Sengoku, our era was reeks of sexists, rigged feudal system that should have been fixed, China a communist government, and Guan Yu the posterboy in chinese 3k games just check out the PS4 Knights of Valour intro," Zhang Yi turns to his right and sees Guan Yu celebrating Xmas with Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and their children.

"Ugh, I didn't defect because of them…" Wang Ping groaned.

"And celebrating with these Samurai Warriors is making me uncomfortable…" Zhang Yi grunted.

"Who else isn't?" Wang Ping and Zhang Yi set their gaze at their hero Zhao Yun who barely pays any attention on Yukimura's speeches.

On the left side, Mototari rubbed his chin examining Yukimura's character. He died thirty years before Sekigahara and learning from his grandson about the fate of the Chogoku Mori, mainly the fat of the three clans he sons swore to keep it together and now…

"My grandson had been betrayed. Our clan was supposed to be stronger than that. Had Teruomoto learned to be as wise of a military strategist beside an above average politician, he could have exposed that disgrace of an adopted grandson of mine…," Motonari told Zhou Yu his thoughts on the ruined reputation of the Chogoku Mori.

Zhou Yu doesn't know what to say as his children doesn't fare any better after his death, especially his son Zhou Yin. There was great disappointment in his children's future not that Sun Quan's family were any better. Good thing, Sun Ce got Lu Kang, his popular grandson.

Masayuki stood up next to his 2nd son and proceed to add more into his son's already glorifying merits, "My son has proven the entirety of Japan that the Sanada are not common fodder like almost 75 percent of the clans that are not Oda, Takeda, Uesugi, Hojo, Shimazu, Otomo, Tokugawa, Honda, Maeda, Hosokawa, Date, Mori, Chokosabe, and Toyotomi!"

"BOO! Keep sticking your hide at Shinano! That's the only region you bastards conquered!"Head of the Li clan Naomasa jeered.

"Man, this party already becoming another Yukimura Sanada celebration!" Wang Ping winced.

"Hence, Koei is japanese and did our three kingdoms games," Zhang Yi muttered.

Zhao Yun is still not paying any attention to his samurai friend back there. He was texting a message to Deng Zhi.

" _Bomiao, we could have gone to watch Star Wars…."_ Zhao Yun texted his message to Deng Zhi.

" _I take it, Yukimura continuing to promote all his events for next year when his drama comes out? And I have no information on when your drama going to be aired this month,"_ Deng Zhi texted back.

" _Gut tells me, they wanted to air the drama against Yukimura's. My drama can't win against his…"_ Zhao Yun texted again.

" _If they did, they'll need to add me and our two brothers in arms in the plot. Seriously, the romance will be a hit or miss depending on how your new fictional wife is portrayed,"_ the returned message from Deng Zhi made Zhao Yun pouted.

" _My life doesn't have a happy ending. Ma Su happened and we all had to face the inevitable fall of ShuHan. The End,"_ Zhao Yun reminisce the first northern campaign during the conversation on cell.

" _Neither was Lady Zhen's. This is the 5_ _th_ _time I'm watching Legend of Goddess Luo in Chinese and there's not an English subtitled version on the internet yet. Someone did a Russian subtitled version,"_ Deng Zhi informed his friend on the first western language of Zhen Ji's recent drama _._

" _I'll inform her that. Well, mines will intermediately get subbed in English because it features Yoona. Guess I'm the lucky one heh,"_ Zhao Yun grinned.

" _No my best friend, you're the more popular figure over her,"_ Deng Zhi texted back.

" _After the novel; she was more popular than me before the novel until…"_ Zhao Yun stopped there and sends.

" _We know this over and over. Her relationship with them is still being debated by historians today,"_ Deng Zhi again texted back and gaze at the HDTV rewatching her death scene.

"And n _ow everyone wants to believe if I'm really friends with a renegade who can't think tactically and married his sister. This is what contradicts the romance in my drama with a Xiahou,"_ Zhao Yun sighed.

" _Hahahaha! Blame the novel. Luo Guanzhong made Ma Chao redeemable and people now feel bad about the Ma family,"_ Deng Zhi laughed over the latest text message.

" _Chinese TK games are pushing Ma Yunlu hard to become an A list female character. I don't know if I should be happy or sad,"_ Zhao Yun frowned at his message to Deng Zhi.

" _Shu does need more female characters though…"_ Deng Zhi nodded.

" _But Zhen Ji is feeling depressed with herself. What if the director of the 2010 Three Kingdoms TV series didn't cut her out of the cast over a fictional character played by the SAME WOMAN who played Zhen Ji?"_ He lay his hand on his left cheek awaiting Deng Zhi's answer.

" _Then they'll have to…..um…Zilong, this is Wei and Cao Cao's problem. Don't worry about Zhen Ji. Wei should worry about her. I beg you, let Wei try to fix this,"_ Deng Zhi urged on the message.

" _I'm going to spend more time with her on the weekend, Bomiao. Her latest drama isn't doing it for her. The DW 8 Wei Hypothetical ending isn't enough either,"_ Zhao Yun told him on cell.

"First he's worrying about his drama failing and now he's back to worrying about Zhen Ji's relevant in Chinese history and media," Deng Zhi did a facepalm afterwards.

"I'm overhearing Ma Chao and Wang Yi arguing," Zhao Yun texted him.

Ma Chao and Wang Yi get on with their feud again at a Christmas party. Ma Chao never looked angrier since Wang Yi pulled that Anti Ma Chao fanclub.

"Lady, that's enough of your crap. I'm sick of hearing you about how I killed your son. He's a damn weakling who got in my way. Your ex husband dare to oppose me, the two of you choosing to side with Cao Cao associating his depravity…" Ma Chao snarls.

"Depravity?! You raided a village, trample innocent people over your uncontrollable rage! I think everyone here needs to know the real Ma Chao is a fraud! You are ruthless warmonger wandering Guanzhong in terror!" She made a face of her own cocked near Ma Chao's face.

"Say the lady who sided with the man who unjustly ordered my family executed because I don't trust him! You boys from Cao Cao were more like the frauds of peace and security than me as the 'ruthless warmonger'!" Ma Chao refuted her calling him a fraud.

"At least, Cao Cao showed generosity towards the people like Wei Kang did," Wang Yi snobbed.

"You don't even know Cao Cao in person, so why should fans join in the Wang Yi bandwagon," Ma Chao scoffed and the turns to everyone who are watching them argue, it even overpower the Sanada's speech, "This woman is just another one of Cao Cao's puppets like everyone of you pieces of trashes from Wei. If you want to hate me, hate me, but my vengeance is justified. No one, NO ONE has the right to take away my family just because I made choices that benefits me! Are you listening, Cao Cao?"

Ma Chao set his gaze at the man who ordered his father's death. Cao Cao was staring at him unemotionally.

Zhao Yun quickly texted back to Deng Zhi, _"I have to pull them both back. Need Zhen Ji to restrain Wang Yi too."_

" _Good luck with that,"_ Deng Zhi replied on cell.

Garcia came forward and looked at the most crackfest couple in Three Kingdoms. It disgusted her to hear the two of them talk about war and terror on a family holiday.

"What's wrong with you two!? We're all having a good time together and talk about positive things we do!" Garcia gave a scolding to the pair as everyone watched in surprise.

"I'll never have a good time till this wench stops promoting Antis. Mark my words, Wang Yi," Ma Chao warned Wang Yi and turns away.

"I'll never have a good time till this idiot losses fans over his 'Justice' crap," Wang Yi gave a voluptuous look with her right hand on her hip.

"Bitch please…It makes me badass and the girls like it," Ma Chao chuckled.

Ma Dai facepalm so hard, Pang Tong was at a loss of words, Fa Zheng and Zhang Fei smirked, Guan Yu don a priceless face, Liu Bei felt he's already having a headache as people are looking at Shu and thought why that guy was even called a hero.

"You're only good for one word…" Cao Pi thought.

"Father who is this guy again?!" Sima Zhao asked his father Sima Yi about Ma Chao.

"The one man I would consider giving my daughter to," Lu Bu grinned.

"You're so full of it, Mengqi!" Wang Yi screamed.

"Boo hoo I killed a scrub who got no business fighting me that's why I held him as a captive, a prisoner of war! Now are we done arguing, Lady Wang Yi," Ma Chao glared at feline rival.

"Ma Chao, that's enough!" Zhao Yun called him. He has Zhen Ji come to shyly help with breaking Ma Chao and Wang Yi apart.

Wang Yi burst into tears as Zhen Ji's hand went on her shoulder, "I loved my son!"

"That I can understand Lady! But who in this entire mansion feel sorry about my family Cao Cao used!? Don't blame me for what I have become, blame the guy those frauds over there considered as their savior. Don't forget to tell those people about what you did with my wife," Ma Chao pointed his finger at Cao Cao.

"I said that's enough Mengqi! You've made your point!" Zhao Yun said.

"Hmph! The thing I regret is not being smart enough to protect my family's future from that man's influence! Have fun with this holiday I couldn't understand. Haha! Happiness, Cao Cao doesn't look so happy now due to his sons, good night!" and with that, Ma Chao leaves the party.

"I've always hated him and he still gets away with his fans," Wang Yi cried.

"At least, you are gaining more fans, Wang Yi," Zhen Ji did her best to cheer her up, but not without thinking over what she said.

"I know, it's just…people still like him…" she sniffed.

"Don't worry about it…" and Zhen Ji whispered on Wang Yi's ear, "Basically, he's no Zhao Yun."

"It was getting interesting till he left. That woman, this Wang Yi is a weak crybaby who couldn't afford to embrace the chaos this war only offers," Nobunaga cruelly stated.

"She lost her son just like you secretly ordered the death of mine!" Oichi hissed.

"Oichi, I didn't really want to do it, but orders are orders…" Hideyoshi winced.

"Shut up, monkey! I should never have trusted you either," Oichi hit him with her fist hard.

"Please everyone let's not bring up bad history," Garcia begged.

"There's always going to be bad history, Gracia. I am the source of bad history in Three Kingdoms and I stood up to it in order to prove Wei can't be the heroes the history buffs wanted it, but that is why I couldn't be in the 2010 Three Kingdoms drama," Zhen Ji response to Gracia's agony.

"Zhen, you have to forgive me…" Cao Pi got up and stares at her face to face.

"We've already gone over this, Zihuan. I cannot and my clan no longer supports yours, now I'm going with Wang Yi towards the kitchen," Zhen Ji shot back at her ex.

"You are still Cao Rui's mother," Cao Pi crossed his arms.

"And he didn't change how people see my death! The kingdom you and your father established by stealing the Han's legitimacy and the corruption still exists!" Zhen Ji shoved her ex aside.

"….."

"How dare you tried to mention my son to get me back, now step aside?" Zhen Ji warned him. Cao Pi could sense Zhao Yun coming near them.

"Your righteousness, that's the jewel of your existent, Zhen…" Cao Pi sighed and move out of her way.

"Isn't that how your court and your secret whore gave the cold shoulder at me? You killed me, not them. You were the Emperor of Wei China, not my son. You played god, I was betrayed for everything I believed in, righteousness, filial piety, love, your father's so called virtue, and bring peace back to the Han. That was the story of my life as a good wife to an evil man. Sounds subjective, but you broke my will to live Cao Pi," Zhen Ji escort Wang Yi to the kitchen so they can talk it over together.

Zhao Yun felt so proud to see her fully confident to overcome her own sorrow. She's not afraid to speak her own mind on her dissatisfaction towards her respective kingdom she's affiliate.

"Yukimura, you may continue your speech with the group," Zhao Yun turns to his friend and Yukimura blinked a moment to where he was at before the Ma Chao/Wang Yi drama started.

"Um, actually, I might stop there and have everyone enjoy themselves with good memories," Yukimura scratched his head nervously.

"That was amazing. Wang Yi and Zhen Ji," Kunoichi gasped.

"Yep, I'm thinking about asking Lady Wang a spar," Kai nodded.

"Zhen Ji is stronger than my mother give credit for…." Chacha thought.

"Well then, everyone, let's talk about the good memories! That's what this holiday is for!" Gracia gave the cheesiest smile as everyone gathered at the dinner table and sat to eat their Christmas dinner.

Zhao Yun quietly went to find Zhen Ji as he found something better than this celebration. After hearing what Zhen Ji told Cao Pi, he never felt more assured that his lady becomes stronger.

She was about to leave the kitchen for Wang Yi to be alone when they bump into each other.

"Oh! Zhao Yun I didn't see you coming!" She saw his green and white sweater has tea spill that she's drinking from her cup stained.

"It's alright. I thought I'd join you two to talk it over about Ma Chao. He's a broken man inside his vague behavior on her. The games Koei is always making him redeemable which brought all this upon her. I'm sorry," Zhao Yun apologized to her for Ma Chao's outburst over her friend and took a napkin to wipe the stain off his sweater.

"I was going to do that," Zhen Ji brushed.

"No need, Zhen Ji. Anyway, what you told Cao Pi was well said," Zhao Yun smiled at her.

"I'm flatted. At first, I felt like I was over my head telling him 'No, you back off'. I almost wanted to cry when he brought up my son into the argument. I've already know what Cao Rui did to the wife before his other. He wanted to avenge me, but the throne, the power, and those men who serve his father had corrupted him…Zilong, will people ever be sorry for me?" Zhen Ji's eyes shy away from Zhao Yun's sympatric gaze.

"That depends on what kind of people cared about good people who suffered from the era we lived in," Zhao Yun said, but his mind darkened _"We should have won the First Northern Campaign. I've trusted Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang too much to have suffered post war syndrome."_

"So, how is everyone back there? So many people and even Da Ji lurking at corner hearing me say those words at Cao Pi," Zhen Ji resume drinking her tea.

"They're now having Christmas dinner, but I've decided to come to you with a proposal," Zhao Yun answered.

" _Could it be….? No, Yun isn't the type to rush on proposing me with such a thing. He's always the type to wait,"_ Zhen Ji don't want to get her hopes high as Zhao Yun is about to ask her something.

"Perhaps we can spend some time alone together. How would you to go out with me to the movies?" Zhao Yun proposed her on a date at the movies.

"You'll offer me on a date to go with you to the movies? Why that pleases me, Zhao Yun," Zhen Ji smiled.

"Your answer is assuring, Zhen Ji. We've gone through good and bad memories and this party isn't helping us. We ought to take out our old struggles together by going to the movies. I thought it sounded appropriate for us," Zhao Yun explained his reasons for asking.

"To me, it sounds romantic. You and I, no one else will interference our feelings for each other. Which movie shall we watch?" Zhen Ji placed her tea on the furniture where a small plate been put.

"Originally, Deng Zhi and I thought we go to the movies and watch the new Star Wars sequel that everybody is going to watch. However, if you wanted to see something romantic, I'll watch that with you," Zhao Yun told her.

"Of course, Star Wars, it western equivalence to war in space," Zhen Ji nodded.

"There's also Macbeth, since I'm more of a historical epics fan, Luo. It's the Shakespeare play that's been famous for centuries," Zhao Yun added.

"Cao Cao wants to see Macbeth. Cai Yan and Oichi wanted to see Joy. Guess, I'll be so active going into the movies this week," Zhen Ji went to get her coat while Zhao Yun texted Deng Zhi about what happened.

"That's three movies, Luo. Nagamasa and Oichi are enjoying themselves at dinner with their daughter," Zhao Yun said.

"Then, we'll enjoy ourselves alone at the theatre. Come my white knight, the night is long in the winter," Zhen Ji seduced.

They left, but when Wang Ping and Zhang Yi found out that Zhao Yun is going to see Star Wars, they couldn't resist going because the party bored them. Wang Yi and Zhang He already overheard Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji's conversation from the kitchen door to the hall and decided to join the couple.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Gan Ning popped out from the living room with Ling Tong.

"To see Star Wars and please do not disturb Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji while we're going there unnoticed," Zhang He told the Wu duo.

"Star Wars? What do ya say, Xingba?" Ling Tong grinned.

"I need to write all of Han Solo's lines to mimic it in the next Dynasty Warriors," Gan Ning smirked.

They hurried until Sun Shang Xiang showed up, "I heard you two boys talking about Star Wars and I'm going too! We better hurry up before the others noticed us!"

"Ugh, this isn't a romance movie," Gan Ning groaned.

"Did she ask you out on a date or something, Gan Ning? She wants to see Star Wars, not a love movie," Ling Tong scoffed.

"I will beat you up…Gongji," Gan Ning glared back.

To Be Continued in Part 2…


	2. After the Star Wars Craze

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N:

Linkonpark- Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, Wang Yi, Zhang He, Zhao Yun, and Zhen Ji do make a ragtag bunch. I'm still coming up with the ultimate grouping that would resemble to the 80's Brat Pack ushering the Three Kingdoms genre gaming culture.

AquaticIdealist- Can't spoil it despite the movie plot is already known. LOL  
"The Evil Empire Wei with Wu Rebel Alliance and Shu Jedi?"

Anyway, they already watched the movie in this part. I add four more people(And two extra ones) into this second part. I know there are so many characters I should have giving more screentime, but these are the ones I've planned.

Changshan Savior Year End Special

After the Star Wars Craze

* * *

The theater was crowed on Christmas night due to large lines where people are waiting to see The Force Awakens. There were also competitions from several movies that are Oscar noteworthy.

From the door where one of the rooms showing The Force Awakens began to open as people were coming out of the room after the movie ended, "Ping, Xingcai, I didn't expect to see you two here coming to watch Star Wars."

A group of seven came out of the room with positive reception, but Zhen Ji felt a deep scar in her heart as there's a very heartbroken scene that will be addressed in the next Star Wars sequel.

"We've decided to skip dinner with our family and go watch Stars Wars together. However, those two also showed up when we arrived," Guan Ping pointed at the two figures walking next to Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji turns to the pair next to her and said, "Deng Ai and Xianying, you two also skipped the Christmas dinner at Yukimura's mansion?"

"Yeah, no offense to the Jin guys, we'd get bored with the Sima family hogging all the attention and Jia Chong's creepiness. It's hard to represent the Jin dynasty when we're just the last true Wei heroes," Xin Xianying look at Deng Ai who was about to respond.

"I don't want to bother myself with Jiang Wei and Ma Su's continuous arguing over Shu's fall. It became a bad memory for me, so I've agreed to go with her, not that it's a partial date…." Deng Ai shrugged.

"We wouldn't have it any other way. Friends with benefits, they say right Shizai" Xin Xianying pats his shoulder with a smile.

"I-I am not very good with making female friends," Deng Ai's shyness bought the other pair laughing.

"Let me add something else about you: you're not good at getting a girlfriend. You shudder, the female fans find you boring, and your hobbies are geography and botany. Everything about you in Dynasty Warriors alienate the most important accomplishment on your career, The Man who Conquered Shu," Xin Xianying said.

"However, Koei these days is having Sima Zhao steal most of your spotlights in Jin Musou Mode," Deng Zhi was right behind them looking satisfied with his Christmas evening.

"And Yuanji. I'm supposed to be her intelligence rival next to Chunhua. Both of us are portrayed as their 'Yes man' followers in Warriors. Isn't that original, Shizai," Xin Xianying glared at Deng Ai who shyly disagree with her.

"It isn't to be honest. Zhao Yun has to ALWAYS be a fan of Zhuge Liang as the rest of Shu are portrayed and never question his lord on what's right and what is wrong. Isn't that why you're always being dragged into Yi Ling stages against Wu?" Deng Ai turned to Zhao Yun who blow a sound.

"Koei thinks it's the right thing. It's technically the wrong thing and Cao Pi still wins. Wu and Shu got weakened over a province. The End," Zhao Yun said.

"…" Guan Ping and Xing Cai can argue with Zhao Yun about that.

"Hahahah, I'm with Zilong, Wu's 'victory' secures Cao Pi's position. Wei grows stronger as long as ShuHan grew weaker," Deng Zhi nodded.

The group behind Zhao Yun's group….

"The heck…are they saying Wu's victory at Yi Ling was Wei's victory!?" Gan Ning glares at the two Shu guys joining up with them after watching Star Wars.

"Well, Wei was there…" Wang Ping sighed.

"They didn't do squat! It was us and Boyun!" Gan Ning pointed at Zhang He and Wang Yi as representatives of Wei.

"Hey dumbass, who allied with Wei and made your lord king? You guys," Zhang Yi stopped walking preparing to start an argument with Gan Ning.

"Huh? You want to get beat up, Zhang Yi?" Gan Ning gave a threaten look at Zhang Yi as Sun Shang Xiang now felt annoyed that people are going to watch them cause an incident on holiday.

"I don't fear Wu. I wasn't killed at Yi Ling. I fought with Zhao Yun against Cao Cao alone at Han River which our Wei couple next to us call it Wei River," Zhang Yi crossed his arms ready for anything Xingba will throw at him.

"Hahaha, your card in Musou Blast is Bronze, a low tier. You don't stand a chance!" Gan Ning's taunts and threats didn't make Bogong shiver.

"Guys, let's not start this. Nobody celebrates Yi Ling and it's still a part of Wu's history as Lu Xun's greatest battle," Sun Shang Xiang said as she came between the two men having them refrain from fighting inside the movie threaters.

"Ah, Wang Ping and Zhang Yi did came to the movies with us," Deng Zhi's voice was heard coming towards the trio.

"And we've been followed," Zhao Yun looked at Zhen Ji as she giggled.

"Our naughty little brothers always curious to peep at their future big sister," Zhen Ji wobbled and teased her face close at Wang Ping's.

"Hehe, sorry. We were bored at the dinner party anyways," Wang Ping blushed.

"Gan Ning and our version of Princess Leia came with me too," Ling Tong added.

Sun Shang Xiang now the one blushing, "Gongli you've just called me Wu's Princess Leia."

"And that makes our favorite posterboy, Shu's Luke Skywalker," Zhang He rushed towards Zhao Yun making a round of applause.

"He's been calling Zilong Luke like a broken record after the movie ended. Luo what is it with Zhao Yun and Luke Skywalker parallels?" Wang Yi shrugged.

"Chosen Ones," Xing Cai laughed.

"Zhao Yun here has the strongest force sensitivity," Deng Zhi teased.

Zhao Yun felt like he wanted to strangle him, "I will do that force choke on you."

"Isn't that suppose to be a Sith move?" Deng Zhi mentioned the differences on Force sensitivity between Jedi and Sith.

"The Sith likes to choke people, Jedi resorts to influencing the weak minded like what Obi Wan did to the one with the lowest mind," Xin Xianying displayed Obi Wan's Jedi Mind Trick at Xing Cai who is the one with the lowest INT around here.

"Aw come on, just because I was born from a brute of a father doesn't mean I'm as weak minded as him. I'm smarter than Shao who is suppose to be the scholarly type in the family," Xing Cai shot an annoyed look at Xianying.

"I would go Sith and choke Ma Chao. Hatred and Anger suits me best," Wang Yi raised her hands as if she's choking Ma Chao.

"She's still obsessed with Ma Chao? I have to keep flirting with her," Zhang He sighed.

And with the group consist of people from four kingdoms, Zhao Yun, Zhen Ji, Guan Ping, Xing Cai, Zhang He, Wang Yi, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, Xin Xianying, Deng Ai, Wang Ping, Zhang Yi, and Deng Zhi; together they left the movie theaters.

"I see, those two idiots saw Star Wars. That Sci Fi rip off shows such inaccuracies in a scientific sense," A man's voice came towards the group.

"Here comes the troll….." Gan Ning groaned.

"Yu Fan and Lu Su here too," Sun Shang Xiang revealed the two Wu guys she was surprised to see them.

"We've already finished our movie, Shang Xiang. Yu Fan here wasn't comfortable with the Star Wars fanatics mobbing every movie theater in the world. I must remind you, he's a Trekkie," Lu Su said.

"As Lu Su put it I am Star Trek elite. Star Trek is series that spans more lore and continuity than George Lucas childish children's tale!" Yu Fan pointed the group like he's giving them a lecture.

"Star Trek is boring. Boring characters except Captain Kirk who was killed off and the Star Trek universe loss its identity," Gan Ning made a yawn sound that put Yu Fan into an irritated mood.

"The Next Generation cast is just as good as the originals. I've watched both Star Trek and Star Wars Yu Fan," Deng Zhi came up to join the discussion.

"And which of the two Sci Fi franchise you would prefer?" Yu Fan asked.

"I'll take both! The best of both worlds! Star Wars is kind of fun while Star Trek is complicating," Deng Zhi answered with honesty.

"I would prefer Star Trek more," Deng Ai said.

"Only nerds prefer Star Trek…" Gan Ning scoffed at the trio and ended up getting glares at the smarter folks.

"I'm not too big of a sci fi geek, so Star Wars it is," Xing Cai felt nervous by her answer.

"Both and I wish I was a counselor like Deanne Troi, but Padme is my favorite. People keep misunderstanding her character in Star Wars," Zhen Ji said.

"Both," was Zhao Yun's answer.

"Same answer as Shizai's," Xin Xianying did her finger wiggling pose from ROTK 12.

"Star Trek is too complex for me to get into, so Star Wars," Ling Tong shrugged.

"I'm a huge, HUGE Princess Leia fan and now a Rey fan, Star Wars for me," Shang Xiang nodded at Gan Ning.

"Meh, Star Trek has more female characters," Yu Fan turned away from the group and decided to be on his way out.

"Well, it's hard for me to decide. Junyi?" Wang Yi looked at Zhang He who essentially made his choice.

"Both, the two sci fi series have fantastic musical scores. Star Trek shows more culture in Deep Space Nine. For Star Wars, um…am I the only one who loved the prequels," Zhang He scanned the Star Wars fans in the group. Gan Ning burst into laughter, but Zhen Ji poke him with her elbow, "Oh right, you are the Padme fan here. Lucas totally downplayed her important role in Revenge of the Sith as just a deposed woman…"

"Enterprise was supposed to be a prequel. Not any worst than Attack of the Clones. Odd movie numbers tend to be the 'bad' films compare to the Even numerical films. The rebooted film subverts this analogy," Deng Ai said as he feels more engaged into the discussion and his shyness towards Xianying fades.

"Enterprise isn't too bad as everyone says. But, Star Trek V is a badly writing William Shatner Fanfic," Yu Fan uttered the major disaster than is Star Trek V: The Final Fontier.

"Isn't that a movie where you go to space in search of God?" Guan Ping put the rhetoric question towards the embarrassing look on Yu Fan and the Dynasty Warriors trekkies.

"God! God! Why do we , the federation officers have to go on an incomprehensible voyage in search of God!?" Yu Fan screams in agony.

Lu Su comforted his scholarly Wu buddy, "At least, the fourth Star Trek movie almost won many Oscars."

"That was the late Leonard Nimoy's masterpiece," Deng Zhi nodded.

"The greatest Star Trek film ever."

"It still can't beat the entire original Star Wars trilogy and that's the most boring movie out of them all. There's hardly any action and it's just a film about whales. Has Star Trek become a wild life foundation?" Gan Ning doesn't want to continue hearing the trekkies love for Star Trek IV: Voyage Home.

"Time traveling was done right on that film. You don't travel time by 85 mph an hour from Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis silly Back to the Future garbage. It takes hundreds of light years beyond the sun! The biggest star in the universe!" Yu Fan urged.

"I wish the Millennium Falcon could go faster than that campy looking Klington Bird of Prey…" Sun Shang Xiang said.

"Now you all have seen The Force Awakens, would you mind explaining me why that…lightsaber has a crossguard?" Yu Fan pointed at the poster which shows Kylo Ren wielding a controversial lightsaber.

"….."

"You got me there. This is the one thing that didn't make any scientific sense…" Deng Zhi and Dynasty Warriors Star Wars fans gaze at the lightsaber designed for Kylo Ren.

"That was dangerous making a lightsaber with a hilt like that. Plasma could incarnate your skin as putting two vents in the crossguard isn't safe to me," Deng Ai nodded.

"But it worked on the film," Gan Ning defended the idea.

"Yes, because the villain looked too bad ass to not wield it. Forming weapons from crystals and energize them into a laser blade seems all to badass for the Star Wars fans. But this the clumsiest looking lightsaber I ever seen," Yu Fan mocked.

"Look, if you don't like the villain, how about telling the guys at Star Trek to make a villain as badass as Darth Vader! Or create a weapon that can look as cool as Han's blaster" Gan Ning urged.

"Darth Vader or is it Anakin Skywalker? Someone was a huge fan of Darth Vader and started calling himself Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren something. Those ideas are so corny that there could have been a Knights of Khan on Into the Darkness. Nah, Star Trek isn't about a one dimensional villain who's been revealed to be Luke Skywalker's traumatic father who choke rape his mother because she couldn't afford to join 'The Dark Side' so they can rule together in the whole universe. Is Star Wars supposed to be a Space Drama or a Space Angst?" Yu Fan glared at Gan Ning making the latter furious with the former's comeback.

"Not everything in the force is with the Skywalker family," Zhao Yun said.

"Of course not, the Jedi council is being rebuilt in the sequel," Deng Zhi agreed.

"Yu Fan, you probably couldn't care less about the tragic of Padme and her feelings for Anakin. But remember, I was murdered by the man who wants to be emperor and number one in the history of Chinese civilization with his secret whore," Zhen Ji pouted.

"That man became a joke, Miss Zhen. Our lord became one of the greatest monarchs in South China. He's honored the 'GREAT' Emperor," Too bad, Zhongmou doesn't know how important I really am if Wu wanted to win and among other things," Yu Fan prepares to leave the group.

"I enjoyed our fandom debate on the two greatest Sci Fi franchises, it's time we head back home," Lu Su waved at the group and they waved back.

"Don't forget, Star Wars will always be better than Star Trek!"

Yu Fan grunted, "If it weren't for the original trilogy cast, that damn movie couldn't have reach almost 1billion in record ticket sale! I wanted it to fail!"

Spontaneous over Yu Fan's Star Wars trolling, Zhao Yun told Zhen Ji about another Star Wars/Star Trek debate, "Luo, which is more romantic: William Riker x Deanne Troi or Han Solo x Leia Organa?"

"Troi and Riker have so many romance moments, but also the Picard and Beverly moments. I kind of find Han and Leia comedic to be honest. I mean, look at Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning…." Zhen Ji pointed at the odd couple.

"There's our Star Wars parallels princess…ouch!" Gan Ning was cut shor over Sun Shang Xiang's temper.

"Next I'd tell Xingba that Zilong is my brother," Sun Shang Xiang muttered.

"Well, tomorrow we go back into the Koei building and test ROTK 13 again. Later guys!" Guan Ping waved and Xing Cai followed him out of the movie theatre.

"I'm already tired after waiting in that long line for an hour to watch Star Wars. Come on, Ai. It's our turn to leave," Xin Xianying dragged Deng Ai out the sidewalk towards her apartment for the night.

"Wait! I haven't told them about Data's unnecessary death in Star Trek Nemesis! It's the worst NG Star Trek film!" Deng Ai was shown being pulled away with his girlfriend.

"I too was upset with Data's death," Deng Zhi nodded.

"Note to self, don't let a director who don't know anything about Star Trek direct your Star Trek films," Zhen Ji exchange a nod with Deng Zhi.

"Junyi and I needed to go too," Wang Yi dragged Zhang He out and Junyi didn't react over her bringing him for a walk back home with her.

"Call me if you wanted to continue our 'girl talk'," Zhen Ji waved her friend goodbye.

"Wang Yi, I hope you're not going to a local bar to get drunk and rant about Ma Chao again…" Zhang He frowned.

"I'm going home before Dad and Ce finds out I watched Star Wars without the rest of the family. You boys better not get into trouble when I'm gone," Shang Xiang gave a warning to the duo as she departs alone.

"You don't have to worry about us, right Chewie!" Gan Ning nudged Ling Tong who shot a grumpy face.

Ling Tong imitiates Chewbacca, "Haaaaan!"

The trio left and only Deng Zhi, Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun remain, "Of all the parallels, Ling Tong is Chewbacca. We should have brung Wei Yan. See you tomorrow, Zilong and Luoshen."

"Phew…a Christmas party at Yukimura's, the Star Wars craziness all over theatres everywhere, and the Star Wars vs Star Trek debate. It's been a long night," Zhao Yun stretched his body yawning.

"Yep!" Zhen Ji was glad to go out with him. They're the last ones to leave and they decided to have late dinner together.

"I've been thinking about you after your last encounter with Cao Pi. My drama is coming out soon, but I'm not so comfortable with it's direction. I'm a symbol of hope, but you deserve hope more than any of these women being in my drama," he said.

The two walked together across the street gazing at the sleepless city as they look for a suitable restaurant that opens for Christmas. Zhen Ji remained silent listening to Zhao Yun.

"You deserve a happy ending, Zhen Ji. I felt that what I did in history, getting Liu Bei out of the brigand, rebuilding his forces with Yuan Shao's troops, facing Cao Cao at Hanshui, doesn't compare your tragedy," Zhao Yun told her.

She felt uneasy with him caring how she suffered, "It's always war and politics. Cao Pi's friends were all over the imperial court and the people. My tragedy doesn't matter as I knew I was going to die anytime whether your side wins or when the next time I'm being held in the palace and someone comes storming there to get me executed, raped, or heaven knows what other ill treatment women go through in war."

"I didn't expect you'll go through all that while I waited at Xin Ye for how long till Liu Biao make up his mind and get us a full scale invasion of the central plains and then Cai Mao happened, we were on the run, saved Liu Chan during the pursuit, Chi Bi happened, and I heard you gave birth to a daughter, The End. Assuming you don't care about what happened at Chang Ban," Zhao Yun comply the last sentence as sarcasm.

"Innocent people keep dying. Zilong, I HATE war and I've heard of what happened at Chang Ban. I can't speak for my own opinion of it. Remember, I didn't dare speak about Yuan Xi's death after I gave birth to Dongxiang. You know what kind of man Cao Pi is. My record didn't say anything about feeling relief to heard Yuan Xi died. Sigh…" She then stopped walking.

Zhao Yun turns to look at her depressed face resurfacing, "What Cao Pi did to you, I didn't expect he would go that far to cross the line. It took me three years to learn that you died. We had false rumors that he killed the Han Emperor. I knew there was something fishy going on at the capital until your death came up. I couldn't stop Liu Bei from ordering Liu Feng to commit suicide. He lost his mind over Guan Yu's death and made Meng Da's betrayal worst."

"Hence, Koei made me totally committed to his atrocities now. What's next? I call you an evil warmonger like Wang Yi called Ma Chao at the party. It could make me more of an aggressive female character, but more hated," Zhen Ji blinked.

"Well, our stories hardly make any sense anymore because of how loose the novel presented us. Let's say, you are jealous of Guo Wang and I want Liu Bei to abdicate Liu Xie and become Han Emperor. What did our characterization miss?" Zhao Yun shot the question at Zhen Ji.

She stares at him and saw him pressured over his popularity in the games because of it, "Come here…"

She embraces a hug while Zhao Yun hardly felt the warm response to her caring about him as his eyes turned dark and gloomy.

"…"

"Three Kingdoms is more popular than Star Wars and Star Trek in Asia, Zilong. I know what you're talking about. People missed the point about us because of the rulers we were affilate with. After Cao Pi abdicate Liu Xie, it's clear that your side was the good guys and I can't come to abide with the man who destroyed what I believed in….HONOR," Zhen Ji said.

"You shouldn't have taken your own life because of him…" Zhao Yun urged.

She's still hugging him and felt his heart beat on her nerves, "No one can save me. That's what the palace life is. Look on the bright side; I'm happy you become well liked in China for more than 600 years after the novel existed."

"Why am I feeling like I don't deserve all the positive reception because you said so?" Zhao Yun sighed.

"You keep on worrying about me when I'm Wei's problem. I am the Honey Trap Wei felt into," Zhen Ji can hear him mumble over her death.

Zhang Yi and Wang Ping are still following them hoping to keep an eye on the couple just in case they leave them alone.

"I think we should leave big brother and big sister alone," Wang Ping told Zhang Yi.

"Right and Zilong needs to man up. He's the best there is," Zhang Yi nodded.

"He is the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be. Who in their right mind can be as righteous and selfless as him? Who had the guts to question their own lord fearlessly?" Wang Ping grinned.

The two left the couple alone as Zhen Ji continue talking to Zhao Yun, "There's nothing you should be sorry for yourself, especially when you are on Liu Bei's side. I know Zhang Fei took Lady Xiahou when she was lost in the woods, I know Ma Chao did ruthless things in front of Wang Yi, I know about what you did at Chang Ban, I know about what happened at Chi Bi, believe me, nothing compares to betrayal I've gone through leading to my death. They can try to fix it in the games, but in the end everyone continues asking the question why he ordered my death?"

"….."

"Come on, let's go have dinner alone, just the two of us," Zhen Ji disengaged the hug and took his hand telling him to follow her.

The purplish cloud started showering snow and the two walked amongst the crowd of sleepless people in Christmas night.

"Zilong, when ROTK 13 comes out, you must build my relationship with you and help me raise my intelligent and debate skills to refuse on marrying Cao Pi at the Guan Du scenario," Zhen Ji suggested.

"I'll see if that's optional. Good thing, we can build it fast because of our virtuous personality in ROTK," Zhao Yun took out his cell and read a message from Nagamasa.

"By the way, I'll help you raise your politics and charisma," Zhen Ji said.

The town zooms out slowly.

"You'll make me become too overpowered, Luo," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"Ha! You are so much more talented than the records give you credit for," Zhen Ji laughed.

"Heard rumors Koei might make a Star Wars game collaborating with a western franchise," Zhao Yun told her.

"That sounds delight. Who would win you or Luke Skywalker?" Zhen Ji cooed.

"Why me of course….The Force is always strong with the most benevolence!" Zhao Yun uttered.

* * *

And here we say farewell to 2015! Back to the Future did predict the HDTV generation right?


End file.
